ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Metaverse
This page is dedicated to Metaverse lore, a fiction based upon roleplays and tomfoolery based on the Profile names and Live Chat sessions of some users. As the name suggest the entire thing is somewhat meta in its narrative. This page is for users interested in the lore to have an easy go to page. If you wish to learn more about any topic, click the link. Basic Premise and History Metaverse revolves around cosmic beings, such as the Ultra Like Titans, the cosmic horror groups together as the Eldritch Things and the Titan Princes, powerful beings who exist above them. Reasons Metaverse exists to do a few things. Firstly, people wanted to do crossovers, with series whose lore, and physics were often...wildly different. We had universes were Ultras were stated to work on way, and others where they worked another, with the only real connection being their biology was heavily based and/or dependent on light. For this reason, it was decided that crossovers needed rules, especially when one characters...overpowered compared to others. This an the explanation created to bridge these differences, became the basis for Metaverse. As time went on, the cosmology of this share multiverse was thought up and put to words. Both for the sake of fun, and put some measure of control on seeming game of one-ups everyone was playing, a hierarchy of power was devised introducing user stand-ins like the Titans and Titan Princes, and the living cap on power levels that is Void Eye. Things of Note: Terms and Concepts. * Titans: A race of cosmic, Ultra like beings. Effectively Immortal and possessing some level of reality warping they are seen as space gods by many mortal races. * Eldritch Things: Cosmic horrors, often lovecraftian and squid like. They are the enemies of the Titans and order as they seek to spread their corrupting influence and remake creation in their image. Unlike the Titans, this is not one species but a group of similar creatures. They constantly war with the Titans. * Aberrant Titans: Titan corrupted by Eldritch powers, when they were still developing. They are now believed to be extinct. * The Weekees: A race of Hyper Dimensional beings. They were overseers and watchers of the Multiverse but are currently engaged in a civil war (when it will be over, no one knows...sigh) * Titan Princes: Cosmic beings above the Titans, who gave them their names. They are the representations of Users. Each has their own realm and some have incarnations in other stories/universes. * The Anathema: A cosmic force of indecency and annoyance, he is the creator of the Trolls and the original source of Anathium. He is believed destroyed but lingering entities spawned from him possibly still exist. * Ultra Fan Multiverse: The Multiverse formed by series on this Wiki * Super Robot Fanon Multiverse: Another part of the Multiverse from a related site. As the name suggest its mainly about super robots. * Anathium: A vile corrupting energy that defies the laws of physics and brings out the most vile of aspects in its victims. * Librarium Infinitum: A cosmic library that holds several books written by the Titan Princes. * The Astral Hammer: The hammer forged of pure awesomeness, it is a relic revered by the Titan Princes. * Mortals: The mortal races from the perspective of the Titans and other cosmic beings. * Perfect Bodies: A term used to describe the physical abilities of Cosmic Beings and some Eldritch Things. * High Cosmic: The name for a strange language spoken by the Titan Princes. * Prosperity Levels: The statistics by which mortal civilizations are judged. * Metaverse Timeline: * Nerf Field: Originally a creation of Sol, its purpose is to weaken overly powerful beings, by negating their reality warping powers/nature. * Phase Theory: An explanation for why different dimensions and universes can have different physics. * Spatial Density: Another explanation for the differing physics between universes. Metaverse Stories * Live Chat Metaverse: The start of it all, it follows several Titans who hang out at a cosmic cafe and their hijinks. * The Trial of Sol: The Titan Princes, Sol, Necrobane and Akreious watch and comment on one of Sol's incarnations being put on trial by a robotic species he created. * Ultraman Flare: While not directly involved in the Metaverse Canon, many aspects from its Lore drive the story and are affected by it. * Arena: Between Fire and Death: A short between Princes Sol and Necrobone. * MetaFantasy: A fantasy world, based on the metaverse concepts. * Walk into Madness: * Norr-Sarga Meets Justice: * Ultra Fight Mary-Sue: Taking place after Ultraman Flare, a revived and changed Sol has decided to get to work cleansing the cosmos of its maladies, first among them is the numerous Parody Ultras. Events of Note Things that have happened, or are planned in the future. * War of Venom and Cinders: The war between Sol and the creature Mandaz, it is the war that caused his 'Garden' to become the volcanic wasteland it is known as in the present. * The Furry Purge: The Masters of Evolution and allies set out to purge evolutionary anomalies across the cosmos. * The Fall of the Garden: A prophecized event wherein the enemies of Sol will break free of their imprisonments and wage war on all his works. * The Concept War between the Radiant Armada and the Yiffing Fury Domain: There is a reason there are no furry races in the Metaverse. * Pending Category:Fan Concepts Category:Free-To-Use Category:Parodies Category:Metaverse Series